


Unikitty - Oneshots

by imockURspice



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imockURspice/pseuds/imockURspice
Summary: Some Unikitty oneshots made by me.
Relationships: Brock/Master Frown (Unikitty!), I think? - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unikitty - Oneshots

Frown woke up with instant energy today which was strange for the normally sad individual, his birthday is a special day. Nobody knew the reason he was so happy on this special day. The only person who knew HIS birthday was his friend/roommate Brock. Who always celebrated with him and put off his games which was a real thing with him, every-time he remembered coming down stairs for his birthday and see Brock finishing up decorations for him. But today he built up the courage to tell everyone it was his real birthday, he put so much work in yesterday. He made cards by hand, he put up decorations, and even baked cake but badly. and now it was the day to announce it, he walked outside with the light of the sun handing out invites to everyone in sight, he made about 75 cards and passed out all of them even to Unikitty and her friends, he spent hours. Even taking the time to buy ice cream for him and Brock, he spent so much time readying up for the Birthday Party, he waited few hours. and few more, 3 hours after the time set for the birthday party, the frown suited his name. He had been standing for few hours waiting, the small steps to the window were horrible his eyes threatening to tear, everybody who he gave an invite to which was pretty much everyone were going on with their lives normally completely ignoring the fact it was his birthday, that seriously hurt him. So much... not even single person walked bye his house and thought maybe I should visit for his birthday, not even Unikitty considered. She wasn't busy he could clearly see them having a pool party, It ... hurt... for once in his life he was hurt, and it wasn't physically. I guess he gave out a fake invite for free desert one too-many times now? but nobody even considered, no-one gave a glance they ignored the work he put into the cards the fact he went out in the hot sun to give each and every person an invite taking the time to personally go out and talk to someone with nice and fun tone. The fact he worked even harder by making a few more cards when he ran out. Even if he there was no way he could be betrayed by his enemy's he felt ... just hurt. like someone he trusted, betrayed him. Everything felt so intensified, the close of the curtains. The slump to the couch felt so slow, the simple fall no effort. He felt depressed... He could hear the stomps coming to the couch. "Hey dude, I brought some chips you've been working hard." The rock said, the roommate leaned over the couch noticing Frown. ... "You ok dude?" The glare Frown put on Brock was like a laser. "I guess not." The robed guy simply sat up correctly. Brock swung his arm around Frown's shoulder, "Did they not come to the birthday?" Frown simply nodded as a reply.   
"It's ok dude. We don't need them, we got each other, now let's not put all your good work to waste and enjoy your birthday together." Frown looked to the rock and smiled. "Sure..." The reply was simple but held so much meaning 'they didn't need Unikitty' "also I brought chips." Brock added. "Sick dude."


End file.
